Patrick Warburton
Patrick Warburton is an American actor of television, film and voice. As a voice actor, his distinctive deep voice has been lent to well-known roles including Ken in Bee Movie, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and its sequels, bodyguard Brock Samson on The Venture Bros., paraplegic police officer Joe Swanson on Family Guy, and Steve Barkin on Kim Possible, amongst others. Biography Warburton was born in 1964 on November 14 in Patterson, New Jersey. His father, John Warburton, is an orthopedic surgeon, and his mother, Barbara Lord (née Gratz), is an actress. He is of English descent on his father's side and Austrian descent on his mother's side. He also has three sisters who are named Mary, Lara and Megan. When he was three years old, his family moved to Huntington Beach, California, where he attended Saints Simon and Jude Catholic School until high school. Later on, he attended Servite High School in Anaheim and Newport Harbor High School in Newport Beach, both in California. He studied marine biology at Orange Coast College in Costa Mesa, where he met his wife Cathy Jennings, but dropped out to pursue modeling at Bugle Boy Clothes and acting. Warburton soon became known for his deep, commanding voice and massively-built frame, both of which are instantly recognizable. He also became known for the deadpan, monotonous and nonchalant attitude he usually assumes for the various characters he plays. Along with voice acting in animated series, he has also been in several films and has featured as a guest star in numerous television shows. His voice acting has also been featured in video games and computer-animated films, as well as in several commercials and advertisements. He married his wife in 1991 and has four children with her. Talon Patrick was born in 1992, Alexandra Catherine in 1994, Shane in 1998 and Gabriel in 2000. They currently live in Camarillo, California. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Recurring Roles Buzz Lightyear in every episode. LGMs, for a total of 37 episodes: * The Adventure Begins * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * NOS-4-A2 * Tag Team * The Main Event * The Return of XL * Mindwarp * Stress Test * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * Dirty Work * The Slayer * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Revenge of the Monsters * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Evil Buzz Lightyear, for a total of 2 episodes: *The Lightyear Factor *Sunquake Clone Rangers *Zzub Good Ol' Buzz *Old Buzz Lightyear Trivia *He starred with Tim Allen in Big Trouble in 2002. Interestingly enough, both have voiced Buzz Lightyear. *Both he and Wayne Knight starred in Seinfeld. References *Information taken from his IMDb profile and his Wikipedia page. SaveSave Category:Voice Actors